It is generally known to use wide format inkjet printers in computer-aided design (CAD) printing applications. Typically with this type of printing, images are printed onto continuous substrates or webs. Similarly, it is well known to use inkjet printers for textile printing. A relatively high proportion of printing operations in the textile printing industry include patterns that are repeatedly printed onto continuous substrates. Graphic art also involves printing on continuous substrates. Output images of different sizes are often required in the above-mentioned printing applications.
It is well understood that operators of printers aim to maximize their throughput whilst minimizing their operating costs. To this end, some printers are arranged to accept webs of printing material of a range of different sizes. In this manner, an operator may select the size of a printing web to be used in relation to the size of the image to be printed. In this regard, the operator may be required to change web rolls each time a new web size is to be printed on. In so doing, however, the degree of waste web material and the operating costs may be reduced. Other printers simply require the operator to cut or trim the web once it has been printed on. However, such cutting and trimming operations can waste a significant amount of web material and time, and hence, may adversely affect the throughput of the printing operations.